1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus such as a video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In continuously performing recording and reproducing operations on a video tape recorder (VTR), using a plurality of tape cassettes therewith, a user manually replaces the tape cassettes while observing the operating condition of the VTR. In changing the cassettes, however, the user must positively stay with the VTR. Thus, it is difficult for the VTR to automatically perform the so-called timer recording or unattended recording.
Accordingly, there has recently been developed an automatic cassette changer which is adapted to contain a plurality of tape cassettes at a time, and can feed them one after another to the VTR. With use of such an autochanger together with the VTR, the timer recording or unattended recording can be effected in excess of the capacity of one tape cassette as the cassettes are changed automatically.
When using the aforesaid autochanger for continuous recording or playback operations, however, the tape cassettes can be replaced only in one direction. More specifically, once a tape cassette undergoes a recording or reproducing operation in the VTR, it is bound to be discharged from the VTR without returning to the autochanger. Once it is discharged, the tape cassette cannot be automatically loaded again into the VTR. Thus, the service modes of the VTR are somewhat restricted. If a plurality of tape cassettes are expected to be used for repeated alternate playback operations, therefore, they must be replaced manually, just as in the conventional arrangement. As a result, the replacement work becomes troublesome.
If an autochanger is attached to the VTR, moreover, the whole apparatus inevitably becomes too bulky.